Tara Tylger
Immediate Family Alex Tylger (father) Navik Ikron (husband) Kara Ikron (daughter) Krysanyia Ikron (daughter, deceased) Krystofyr Ikron (son, deceased) Airoria Tylger (older sister) Kimberley Tylger (younger sister) Aya Tylger (youngest sister) Anton Murphy (ex-husband, deceased) Brief Description There are many places where you can find information about The White Angel, being part of one of the largest and oldest families in the combine - the Tylger Family. One of four daughters of Alex Tylger she has caused a few galactic waves in her time, mainly during her time as the bodyguard to the Prince and Princess's of Black Sun. Her skills in combat have ended many lives (body count from Red Scenarios believed to be above 300) which include Rik'kula Dreamweaver, Arkady Ouromov (MJ-12), Lucus Parahopper, Vincent Corren, Jedi Master Tessa Eve Reis and many more to which only Black Sun have records. Tara's service as bodyguard was dismissed by Adam A Flynn upon his ascension to the position of Prince. Tara hooked up with old friends Banquo Knox and Joseph Roscha and formed The Damned, a security faction that was designed to force the most lethal levels of pacification. Tara was made leader and owner. The Damned continued to take private contracts from many groups and people, these contracts enabled Tara to continue her killing ways as Clara Kalor, Jason Cyrus, Aconitum Storm and Llorona Storm where some of many that found early graves. To continue their high level of service The Damned moved into producing weapons by creating Centurion Arms, once again Tara was given ownership and the people in both The Damned and Centurion Arms where still a single unit, all working together to provide the galaxy with the best options in removal of life. That was either by hiring a Damned killer or acquiring the weapons to complete the task yourself. Recently her father Alex Tylger gave her the group StormOne Recycling as a birthday gift. Tara changed the name to Endara Reclaim Industries and with her younger sister Kimberly Tylger at the helm, branched out into providing services for demolition and recycling. That meant that Tara’s groups could now provide professional destruction on nearly every level. The White Angel "The White Angel" was a name given to Tara Tylger by a close friend, mainly due to her switch from the black clothing she wore as part of the Darkest Knights to the white armour she used when she accepted her job as Black Sun Prince Plojo Rosom's bodyguard. The title stuck, even now in The Damned she continues to wear white clothing, happy that her target can see her coming. The Change The Damned split up, Endara Reclaim Industries was given back to her father, Alex Tylger in a lot better condition than when it was recieved years before. Centurion Arms was passed to her husband Navik Ikron and to The Jensaarai. This left Tara able to accept her fathers offer to join the Hapes Consortium as head of his Royal Guard. King Jessy James had abdicated in favour of her father, so she was now in charge of protecting him full time. Notable Ships * YT-1300 Running Jackal * PLY 3000 Mist of Faith * Neb-B Way of the Damned Other Sources * Tara Tylger Biography site. Category:Individuals Category:The Damned Category:Tylger Family Category:Cyborg